A Lovesick Sonic
by UltraSonicFan
Summary: A mysterious trickster from another Zone has come to Mobius and casted a spell on Sonic, dramatically increasing his feelings for Sally. How will this affect the Freedom Fighters? Especially if one of those enemies chooses to attack?


_Sonic the Hedgehog does not belong to me. It belongs to both Sega and Archie_

Lovesick Sonic Chapter 1:

It was a quiet night in New Mobotropolis. The moon shined brightly and the sky glittered with stars. And all the civilians were sleeping in their beds. All was peaceful and quiet.

But not for long.

A figure moved through the shadows, floating through the air without ever touching the ground.

"At last," the figure said in a merry voice as he took in the sights. "Mobius Prime. I didn't think I'd make it here with all those Zone Cops watching over the Cosmic Interstate. And now that I am here, I'm going to have some fun."

Yes, indeed. This figure had watched the Prime Zone back in his own dimension. And out of all the Zones, he thought this one was the most entertaining. A blue hedgehog who could move at the speed of sound battling a fat egomaniac and his army of machines. If that wasn't entertainment then he was a mortal. But after seeing the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog and his Freedom Fighters for so long, this being had decided that he would go to the Prime Zone and cause his own fun. Not mindless destruction, just some good natured mischief here and there.

The figure flew around New Mobotropolis until he reached his destination. The home of Sonic the Hedgehog himself. He flew down to the house and peeked through the windows. He stopped once he found Sonic's room. The blue hedgehog was sleeping peacefully in his bed, snoring lightly. The figure could only guess what kind of dreams the speedy hero was having.

"Ah, Sonic. You bring me much entertainment. You, your Freedom Fighters, and so many others on this wonderful planet. And now that I'm here, you can bring me even more entertainment. Question is…what shall I do?"

The being put a finger under his chin, trying to think of what to do. What would make things really entertaining for him? Perhaps Sonic suffering some kind of handicap? That would make things more challenging for Sonic and his Freedom Fighters and more entertaining for him. But what handicap should he use? Dr. Robotnik, the Prime one, not the Dr. Eggman who Sonic was currently battling, had come up with plenty of those in the past and yet Sonic had managed to overcome them. What was a handicap that no one had used yet.

"Hey, Sal, lighten up," Sonic mumbled in his sleep. "Just one more chilidog." And then Sonic went back to snoring.

The being's face lit up. "Of course. Love. Now I know it's one of the most powerful forces in the universe, but it can make a man do crazy things. Entertaining things. And from what I've seen, you and the princess were quite the couple back in the old days, weren't you Sonic? Now let's see how I can use that." The being sat there in the air, trying to think of the best way to make this more challenging for the heroes and more entertaining for him. He snapped his fingers. "Ah, I've got it. Let us see what happens when the hero of Mobius truly is crazy in love. That will be entertaining for the moment."

The being floated higher up into the air and raised his hands into the sky.

"_Blue hedgehog that moves so fast._

_Take the love that didn't last._

_Increase it now a hundred fold._

_And see how the story is now told._

_For even when the time is dire._

_Be overcome with heart's desire!"_

Mist swarmed around the being's hands and he sent it flying through Sonic's window. The mist swarmed around Sonic for a moment before vanishing into the air. But it stirred Sonic from his sleep.

"Huh? What's…" Sonic looked around in a sleepy state. He noticed his window open and walked over towards it. He stuck his head out to see if anyone was there. Since he couldn't see anyone he shrugged his shoulders, closed the window, and went back to sleep. In a matter of seconds, he was snoring yet again.

The being, who had hidden on the top of Sonic's house, chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Sonic. But once you awaken, reality will be much sweeter. For you at least."

* * *

><p>Then came the dawn. The sun started to shine over New Mobotropolis, it's morning rays peaking through windows to help rouse sleeping Mobians from their slumber. And Sonic was no exception. He could feel those warm rays shining on his face, clearly telling him it was time to get up and go. Something that Sonic, being the fast speedster that he was, was more than willing to do. He leaped out of bed, put on his shows, and went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.<p>

Down in the kitchen, Jules, Sonic's Robian dad, was up and about.

"Good morning, Sonic," Jules said, turning to see his son coming down the stairs. "You're up early."

"What can I say, dad," Sonic said with a good natured shrug. "I feel great today."

"Oh?" Jules asked. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," Sonic admitted. "I just feel full of energy for some reason."

Jules chuckled. "You're always full of energy, son."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sonic strolled around New Mobtropolis. For some reason, he didn't feel like his typical running today. He actually felt like taking the time to walk and seeing all the sights. Sure he had seen all of New Mobotropolis by now, but…there was just something, something in the air that made him want to actually sit down, relax, and enjoy the quiet life.<p>

"Huh," Sonic said to himself, noticing his strange change in pace. "I wonder what's up with me."

"Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic looked in the direction of the caller to see his best friend Tails coming towards him. "Yo, Tails! How's it going?"

"Sally wants us all together at Freedom HQ," Tails said as the two caught up with each other.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "How come?"

"She wants us to make sure everything is alright after the Iron Dominion's attack," Tails explained.

Sonic nodded. Made sense. All of Mobius suffered badly at the hands of the Iron Queen and her rule. And the Freedom Fighters, who had finally put a stop to it, would be more than willing to help out.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked with a grin. "Let' do it to it!"

With that, Sonic revved himself up and sped on his way towards Freedom HQ with Tails not far behind, flying through the air with his twin tails.

Not far away, the being from last night watched as Sonic and Tails headed out to Freedom HQ. If anyone could see him, which no one could thanks to his powers, he looked like a human. A human with long gold hair and pointy ears. His eyes were reddish and had mischief in them. His clothes looked like something out of a Shakespeare play.

"Ah, so Sonic will be meeting with the princess sooner than I expected," the strange man said with a smile. "Looks like I get some entertainment early." With a chuckle, the being turned into a blue mist that slowly faded into the wind.

* * *

><p>Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, and Nicole were already at Freedom HQ when Sonic and Tails arrived.<p>

"There you two are," Sally said. "We were wondering what kept you."

"What kept us?" Sonic asked with a smirk. "Please, like anything could keep me."

Sally rolled her eyes but still smiled. That Sonic, so full of himself ever since he was a kid.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy said eagerly, happy to see the hedgehog of her dreams.

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Hey, Amy." Amy was a really sweet girl and he had nothing against her, but she had this fangirl-like obsession with him that made him feel very uncomfortable in her presence. Unlike the others, who were sitting down, Sonic leaned against the wall.

"So, Sal," He said. "What's up?"

"Well," Sally said. "I thought it would be best if we decided to check on the other regions and see how they're holding up. I know a lot of places that were badly hit by the Iron Dominion so…"

And Sally went on to explain her plan for the Freedom Fighters. But Sonic wasn't paying attention anymore. Not because Sally's plan was boring him, but because of something else. Sonic's nose felt funny. It felt really funny. Well, not the nose itself. But something was tickling his nose and playing with his senses. It was a smell. A smell Sonic could not truly describe except for the fact that…it smelled divine. Not even the sweet smell, in Sonic's opinion, of freshly cooked chilidogs could compare to this odor he was smelling right now. He started sniffing the air to find the source.

Instantly the other Freedom Fighters became aware of Sonic's behavior.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Sally asked, looking at her hedgehog friend in confusion.

"Do you guys smell that?" Sonic asked, his nose raised to try and smell that heavenly scent better.

"Smell what?" Tails asked. He sniffed the air but couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

"Ah don't smell anything," Bunnie said, sniffing the air as well.

"Me too," Antoine said. He sniffed around but nothing.

"Me three," Amy said wondering what smell could have gotten her beloved Sonic's attention.

"Are you feeling alright, Sonic?" Sally asked, smelling around but finding nothing strange.

"How can you guys not smell it?" Sonic asked as he continued sniffing around. "It smells awesome." He started walking around, trying to find the source of the smell.

He wondered around the HQ, causing the Freedom Fighters to fight back chuckles and giggles. Sonic was like a bloodhound on the trail of something. But Sally paused when Sonic started walking closer to her.

"Sonic, what…" She started to ask when Sonic was right up in her face. Her eyes widened when Sonic started sniffing…her!

Sonic froze after taking a whiff and looked at Sally in surprise. "Sal," He said. "That smell is coming from you."

"What?" Everyone in HQ asked. Well, everyone except Sally, who found herself frozen to the spot.

"Yeah," Sonic went on. "Man, Sal, you smell wonderful. What sort of perfume did you use?"

"Um…Sonic," Sally said slowly. "I'm not wearing any perfume."

Sonic looked at her in confusion. "Really?" He sniffed her again, causing Sally's cheeks to redden. "But that can't be. This smell…" He sighed. "Wow, Sal. If you didn't use perfume what did you use?"

"Nothing that I don't normally use," Sally replied, wondering if there had been something in her soap and shampoo that could somehow be making Sonic act like this.

"For real?" Sonic asked. He put his hands on Sally's shoulders. "Are you su…" But then he paused again and looked at Sally shoulders.

"What's the matter, Sugah-hog?" Bunnie asked, wondering what had gotten into Sonic.

"Sal," Sonic said, not taking his eyes off Sally's shoulders. "I never realized how soft your fur was."

"Excuse me?" Sally asked, wondering if this was really happening.

"I mean it," Sonic said. "Your fur is so soft. So soft and warm." Unable to help himself, Sonic started drawing small circles on Sally's shoulders and upper arms. Sally was stuck between freezing in fear or slapping the daylights out of Sonic.

"Sonic," She warned. "If this some kind of joke…"

"No joke, Sal," Sonic said as he started to look up at her. "I…" He stopped in mid sentence, his eyes widening as he looked straight into Sally's face.

"What?" Sally asked, becoming really uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"Sal," Sonic said, not taking his eyes off Sally. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"

Sally's own eyes widened while Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, and Nicole all had shocked looks on their faces. Amy was shocked too but she also felt jealous that she wasn't the one getting such compliments from Sonic.

"I mean, wow," Sonic said as he continued staring into Sally's eyes. "I never noticed just how beautiful your eyes were." He looked at Sally's red hair and suddenly took a strand between his fingers.

"Sonic, what in the world are you doing?" Sally demanded. She wanted to make some distance between her and Sonic right now but she felt frozen where she stood.

"Your hair," Sonic said as he gently rubbed the strand between his fingers, increasing Sally's already bright blush. "It's so smooth. You know that old saying "as smooth as silk"? Well I think your hair's probably smoother than that."

Just as Sonic let go of the strand, Bunnie and Antoine yanked Sonic away from Sally, who was dumbfounded by all of Sonic's actions.

"Sugah-hog, what's gotten into you?" Bunnie asked.

"I don't know," Sonic said, looking at Sally as if he was mesmerized. "It's like…it's like I'm seeing Sally for the very first time in my life. And…I like it."

Everyone gaped at Sonic. What in the world had come over this boy?

"Excuse me," Sonic said. With that, he dashed out of Freedom HQ and into the forest around it.

"What in ze world was zat?" Antoine asked.

"I…I don't know," Tails said. "Sonic's never acted like this before."

Bunnie looked over at Sally. "You okay, Sally-girl?" She asked kindly.

Sally didn't reply back. Her eyes were fixed on the door that Sonic had just gone through. Confusing thoughts jumbled around in her head. Why in the world did Sonic act like that? Was he serious or just messing with her?

* * *

><p>Sonic himself was confused as he ran through the forest. But unlike Sally, he knew that his heart was racing.<p>

"What's…what's gotten into me?" He asked himself. "I feel…I feel so weird. How did I not notice all those things about Sally? Her sweet smell? Her soft fur? Her gorgeous eyes? Her smooth hair?"

As Sonic thought about these things, he started to remember the inner qualities of Sally. How smart she was, how kind she was, how brave she was. And it reminded him of their messy break-up. Even though he and Sally had put that event behind them, the suddenly memory of it brought him fresh pain. And with it, he realized that despite moving on, he was still lonely for Sally. She was the only woman he had ever truly loved. And now…his feelings for her had skyrocketed. It was like he had just fallen in love with her all over again.

Then another thought jolted his mind. Monkey Khan. Sonic slapped his forehead. He had been stupid enough to tell the monkey that he and Sally weren't together anymore. Which meant, in Ken's eyes, Sally was fair game. Sonic growled in annoyance. He had nothing against Ken, who had been a big help against the Iron Dominion, but the thought of him being with Sally made his blood boil.

"He wouldn't know what a good thing he'd have," Sonic told himself. "He'd never really treat Sally right. Sally and I were meant for each other and look what happened. I drove her away." Technically both had a part to play in that breakup, but in Sonic's current state of mind, he was the one at fault.

"Don't worry, Sal," Sonic said with a grin. "I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. And then we'll be together again."

* * *

><p>But unknown to him, Sonic's words had been heard by an invisible pursuer. As Sonic sped off into the distance, the strange man who had placed Sonic in this predicament, laughed merrily to himself.<p>

"Oh, this will good. Very, very, good." He said to himself.

Now of course, he wasn't going to mean any true harm. Sonic was already in love with the princess. He had merely used his powers to dramatically increase that love. And now he was really curious to see what all Sonic would do while under this influence.

_"Oh Mobians great and small_

_Sonic may be the hero of all_

_But now he is under the spell of love_

_His heart soaring like a dove_

_What shall be our hero's part_

_In trying to win fair princess' heart?"_

With that, the laughing man twirled into mist, eager to see what sort of entertainment the love sick Sonic would bring for him to see.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
